Plain White
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Russia sangat kesepian, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengingat masa-masa menyenangkannya untuk bangkit lagi dan melanjutkan hari esok.Er...Russia and OC Mother Russia ?


**Hm... cerita ini baru ada fresh di kepalaku...**

**Sejenis cerpen yang rada sedih tapi...**

**Enjoy~ Gomene for mistypes. Tolong di komen atau kritik.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is NOT mine~ Hetalia is Himaruya's :)  
**

* * *

Plain White

Sebotol lagi telah ia minum habis. Iya,botol vodka yang dingin. Kamar yang ditempatinya berantakan,sangat sangat berantakan. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hari itu tiba juga. Ia selalu berharap hari itu tidak cepat datang, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ia akan perbuat selanjutnya. Beribu-ribu kali ia selalu menangis kehilangan arah, mencar-cari jawaban yang tidak pernah ia temukan.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian..." jawabnya mata kembali mengucur di matanya yang berwarna ungu terang. Menarik nafas dengan cepat,membuatnya batuk beberapa kali karena tersedak. "T-t-idak mau...se..sendirian.." ia kembali menangis.

Namanya Ivan, lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Russia. Jika kau melihat satu negara besar diatas peta, itulah negara itu. Besar, Kaya, tetapi kesepian. Ivan sendiri tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai seorang baik menjadi manusia,bukan? Jika ia kesakitan, hal itu akan lebih mudah berakhir daripada harus hidup berlama-lama.

Matanya tertutup setengah dan kabur akibat minumannya yang membuatnya hangat itu. Itulah satu-satunya yang dapat menjadi temannya. Semua orang yang dicintainya menghilang. Apa yang salah darinya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia selalu diberitahu untuk melakukan yang benar. Mana yang benar? Mana yang sebenarnya benar? Apa yang benar dan di mata siapakan hal itu benar?

Ia mengingat kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya yang cantik namun cengeng. Ia terkadang mengelus Ivan sambil tersenyum. Mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kuat dan kita akan melaluinya bersama. Kita? Bersama? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar kata itu.

Ivan mencoba merangkak menuju sofanya kembali. Ia tahu menangis tidak akan membawa semuanya kembali, begitu pula hukuman maupun ajakan baik secara halus maupun kasar. Entah mengapa, mengajak semua temannya untuk kembali hanya akan membawa lebih banyak sakit ke dalam hatinya. Ivan menutup matanya. Membayangkan apa yang dulu menjadi impiannya. Hidupnya pada saat yang berbahagia. Hidupnya pada waktu itu. Dimana kakaknya memakai gaun yang manis dan adiknya memakai pita yang sangat indah. Ia berada di suatu ruangan yang chandelier dan makanan yang dahulu ia tahu.

Ia melihat ibunya sedang duduk di atas meja."Ah! Ibu seharusnya duduk di kursi Tsar Itu! Bukan meja!" tarik Russia kecil. Ibunya agak tomboy dan serampangan. Ia sangat lucu dan suka tidak pernah bisa Ivan lupakan. Dia menjadi kesayangan keluarga. Ivan masih mengingat wangi parfum yang ibunya pakai, peppermint dan bunga matahari. Sesuatu yang enak dan menyenangkan. Bagaikan ibunya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi mengangkat ibunya. Ia tidak mengingat siapa pirang agak kasar, ia sepertinya tidak berasal dari sekitar tempat ibu tinggal. Seingat Ivan, dia diajak ibu masuk ke rumah ini karena simpatik, dia berarti bagian dari ibu juga bukan? " Ah~ Russia~ Kau pintar sekali. Dasar ibu! Kau seharusnya duduk di kursi Tsar! Benar tuh perkataan Russia kecil!" ia tersenyum.

"Sofie~Sofie~ jangan gitu! Mama malu!" Ibunya itu juga ikutan panik.

"Oi!Oi! Ibu kalau bergerak selancang itu AKU YANG MALU!" Ia mulai menurunkan ibu. "lagipula namaku bukan Sofie... jangan ubah namaku..."ia menambahkan. Ivan tertawa. Pemuda itu dan ibunya memang pasangan humor terbaik.

"Ayo makan!" Ibu langsung berlari dari kursi Tsar yang disiapkan dan melahap makanan terdekat. Lagi-lagi kakak "Sofie" ini kembali panik. "IBU! JANGAN LANCANG! " Ivan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."Ini! Ivan tangkap!" ibunya melepar satu piring berisi makanan ke arah Ivan. _PLAKKK!_

"I-I-IBU! MAMA! DASAR KAU!" Mulailah pemuda itu mengejar berlari bagaikan peserta olimpiade waktu itu. Sangat kencang! Setelah pesta berakhir, keadaan akan damai kembali. Pemuda itu mamainkan lagu di piano sementara ibu akan duduk dekat kita semua dan menyanyikan lagu suka lagu nya sangat pandai keadan tenang itu rusuh kembali ketika ibu memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama "Sofie" lagi.

"Ahahaha..." Ivan tersenyum puas. Ingatannya memang obat terbaik untuk ingatan buruk kembali berada di sofa kecilnya menghadap jendela bersalju. Ya, tadi hanyalah ingatan masa tahu siapa pemuda itu, ia telah bekerja berdampingan dengan orang itu selama menutup matanya.

"Ini rumahmu sekarang, kita tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu untuk beberapa saat. Tenang, aku yang membuat rumah ini jadi pasti tahan air, angin,salju dan segala macam bahaya! Setidaknya sampai beberapa tahun..." Pemuda itu membawa Ivan dan anak-anak lainnya pergi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ternyata hanya Ivan yang diberitahu.

"Ivan, ini rahasia, tetapi... tolonglah jaga adik dan kakakmu karena..."Ivan hanya menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Jasad ibuya yang tergeletak di kamar tidurnya berlinangan darah. Ivan langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

"Si-si-siapa yang melakukannya? " Ivan menangis terus menerus.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tahu satu hal yang pasti." Pemuda itu menambahkan.

"Aku sekarang berada di bawahmu,Ivan!Saya bawahanmu! Kalau kau perlu seseorang yang turun ke medan perang, suruhlah aku!" Ivan hanya dapat terdiam mendengar jawaban itu sambil menangis . Dibawanya pulang ke rumahnya yang baru, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Bertahun-tahun ia dipaksa bekerja oleh bosnya yang baru. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pemua yang bernama "Sofie" itu lagi. Sepetinya ia terus melaju di medan perang dan sepertinya...

Jendela di depan Ivan mendadak terbuka. Angin dan badai salju langsung mengenai muka Ivan. Ia membenci itu. General Winter mendatangi rumahnya lagi. Satu-satunya yang dapat melawannya adalah ibunya , Imperial Russia. Ivan hanya berdiri dan menghadapnya.

"Da~ Kau pikir aku lagi sendirian jadi kau ingin menemani kakek? " Ivan mencoba mengeluarkan senyumannya. General Winter mangangguk.

Da~ Aku sudah baikan,da~ Kakek boleh balik ke Siberia~"" Ivan berkata lagi. Setidaknya ia tahu ia mempunyai rekan yang berada di sisinya. Walau ia tidak menginginkannya.

Yah. Besok dia juga harus kembali berkumpul di meeting dunia lagi. Tidak ada gunanya menangis berlama-lama! Russia membereskan vodkanya dan menyiapkan piyama untuk tidur. Yah~ besok juga bertemu lagi.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda melihatnya dengan bangga. Rambutnya coklat pirang panjang dan sudah memutih sedikit terkena salju. "Baguslah Russia! Seorang seperti itu harus hidup dengan kuat,ya? Mungkin sekarang aku bisa naik ke atas bertemu ibumu yang kuharap tidak akan memukulku diatas sana." pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan dan menghilang di salju putih.

* * *

**_Siapa Pemuda itu?_**

**Um... Soviet... sebenarnya XD;;;;**

**_Mother Russia gokil? Bukannya mother Russia tuh baik dan lembut?_**

**Dia emang baik, lembut,ramah,baik dan suka menabung! Tapi aku buat dia kayak Anastasia gitu, jadinya nakal dan badung! :D**

_**Kenapa Soviet baik?**_

**Yang pasti menurutku dia ngga jahat. Cuman dia disuruh-suruh dengan peraturan dan order-order. Jadi kupikir dia juga melakukan sesuatu tapi bukan yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan di dalam hatinya... :D. Di sini kubuat dia sebenarnya _Brother Complex_ XD**

**Yah... begitulah cerita aneh buatanku...Gomen pendek... Semoga suka~ :)**


End file.
